Joseph Wilder
Captain Joseph Wilder was Christine Johnson's lead soldier with the Home Office military liaison to the Anomaly Research Centre. Biography Wilder was a trainer at Sandhurst; one of his students was Hilary Becker, who Wilder thought was one of his very best students. At some point he was hired by Christine/Home Office. (Episode 3.4) Episode 3.4 At Christine's headquarters, when a captive Future Predator was being experimented on, awoke and broke free, Wilder warned Johnson that their Cloaking Device would have to be suspended to electrocute the Predator. Johnson ignored the warning and had the Predator electrocuted anyway. He was later reunited with Becker when the Anomaly Research Centre team (Jenny, Connor, Abby and Becker) arrived at his Headquarters looking for Johnson's anomaly. Christine enquired about Becker and Wilder's past relationship and suggested that Becker might get a chance to work with him again. Christine later suggested Wilder, to James Lester, as a replacement for the ARC's recently deceased team leader, Nick Cutter. Episode 3.5 Wilder travelled to the ARC with Johnson and Mark Baker. He sent Baker to search the ARC for the Artifact but later witnessed him turn into a fungus creature. He told Christine that he had placed two of his men inside the ARC on the maintenance team to also search for the Artifact. Later, Lester made Danny Quinn the new team leader, instead of him (partly to spite Christine). Episode 3.8 Captain Wilder travelled to the future through Christine's Anomaly, where he captured Eve whilst the ARC team fled the Megopterans, and returned with her to his Headquarters in the present. He gave Christine, Eve's diary and Anomaly Opening Device, which he also managed to recover from the future. Episode 3.9 At the Headquarters, Christine ordered Wilder to guard Eve. Whilst doing this, he noticed Danny Quinn hiding behind an air vent. When he went to look he was knocked down by Danny. After, he told Christine of this, he travelled with her to the ARC to arrest Danny and recover Eve, when the latter revealed herself to be Helen Cutter and took Johnson hostage. Wilder pointed his gun at Helen, but did not fire. Ultimate fate... It is unknown what Captain Wilder did after Helen left with Christine. He did not appear to try rescue Johnson like the ARC team did. (Episode 3.9) It possible that he was one of the people killed by some Megopterans at Johnson's headquarters. (Episode 3.10) Wilder's ultimate fate is unknown but if he did survive he was likely made unemployed. Appearances *Episode 3.4 *Episode 3.5 *Episode 3.8 *Episode 3.9 (apparent latest appearance) *Episode 3.10 (possible corpse appearance) Trivia *A popular fan theory is that the soldier killed by Megopterans in Johnson's headquarters in Episode 3.10 was Wilder. This was thought because they both wore the same military uniform. However this has never been confirmed or denied. *It is also thought that the spy camera placed in the ARC was put there by Wilder. (Fire and Water and Episode 3.5) *ITV admitted that they intended to give Wilder a bigger role as his file was on the Primeval ITV website, telling fans about Wilder and his full details. But only for a few days though as this was after Series 3 had ended and the website changed quite soon after that. **Wilder's first name, "Joseph", was never named onscreen and in the credits, he was just called Captain Wilder. His full name was revealed on the ITV website. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists Category:Military Category:Anomaly personnel Category:Soldiers Category:Christine Johnson's Military